Roy and Riza, Together Forever
by Zackislord
Summary: [COMPLETE] Finally, the two got together. How would things turn up after they got married? Main Characters: Roy, Riza.
1. Feelings for One Another

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist" or any of the characters portrayed in this story. Also, I do not intend to make money from this story. Also, this story has nothing to do with _ASRoyMustang _or _ASRizaHawkeye.

**Warning:** _This story may contain lemons later on down the road. I am not sure yet. The story may have alternative endings. But, please, if you are offended by lemons, you should read with caution. Also, I warn you: Steal my story, and I steal your teeth._

_**Authors Note: **In this chapter, Roy and Riza tell each other they have feelings for one another. See what happens in this chapter. Thank you for reading._

- Zackislord (Zack Finley)

* * *

  
Roy was sitting in the office, doing paperwork, as usual, under Hawkeye's watchful eye. 

"Riza, please, you don't need to watch me as I do my work. You can go home, and I'll finish it up," Said Roy.

"Sir, I know you better than that. You are the type of person to slack off whenever possible, and I know not even ten seconds after I walk out that door, you will walk out it, too," Replied Riza.

"Yes, maybe you're right Hawkeye."

"I know I am, sir."

Roy goes back to doing his work. About fifteen minutes later, he lets out a huge yawn. Not able to concentrate, he decides to start idle chatter with Hawkeye.

"So, Riza, what do you like to do when you're not looking over my shoulder?"

"Well, sir, I like to play with Black Hayate, and relax."

"I see. What are your motives for staying in the military?"

"Sir, I have my reasons, but they're personal, so I don't want to share them with you, if you don't mind."

"I understand. It's ok."

"Sir, it's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Roy goes home that night, and dreams, as he has for a few weeks now, of Riza Hawkeye. In his dream, he sees Hawkeye, and himself, standing in an alter, getting married. You see, Roy has a crush on Riza, and is dying to tell her, but he knows that it is improper for a military officer, such as himself, to date another, such as Hawkeye. Roy decides that it is a pain he has to live with, and continues sleeping.

Riza is faced with a similar conflict. She has a crush on Roy, but is afraid he does not share the same feelings. And, as a devoted soldier, she is afraid of being caught. The way she longs to have Roy in her arms, it's something she's dying to have.

The next day at work, Riza sees Roy come into the office. She puts on a big smile, and greets him fondly. Roy, not late, like he usually is, take a seat at his desk, and gets right to work.

"Hello, sir. How was your rest last night?"

"Well, I've been having dreams that get in the way of a full night's sleep, but I don't mind. The dreams are worth it."

"What are they about, sir?"

"I'll tell you, but only if you'll have lunch with me today. Is that a deal?"

"Yes, sir, it is."

"Good. How about, shall we say, noon?"

"That sounds good with me, sir."

Roy sits in his office, trying to do his paperwork, so he can impress Hawkeye, but the minutes drag on like hours, and the hours like days. Riza wonders to herself what could be wrong with Mustang. He came to office at 9:00 am, which he never does. He was on time, and he offered me lunch. Something is definitely bothering him then. Finally, noon arrives.

"Well, Riza, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir, but I have something to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I want to know if something's bothering you."

"Like what?"

"Well, you came into the office on time, you offered me lunch, and you actually attempted doing paperwork. Something's bothering you, and I'd like to know what."

"I'll tell you over lunch."

Roy, being the gentleman he is, opens the door for Riza, and follows her out of the office. He walks by her side, swiftly and calmly. As they walked to the car, Roy opened the car door for Riza. She got in, and Roy got in the other side. He started driving.

"So, what kind of food do you like?" Roy asked her.

"Pretty much anything," replied Hawkeye.

"Then, are you up for American?"

"Sure."

They pulled into the parking lot of an American Restaurant. Roy got out of the car, opened Hawkeye's door, just like a butler would do. They headed to the entrance of the restaurant. As they entered, someone walked up with menus in their hands.

"Hello Colonel. You want your usual spot, I take it."

"Yes, I would, and thank you Helen."

"It's not a problem, sir."

Roy and Hawkeye take their seats, and are handed menus. Hawkeye looks through her menu, and decides she wants a cheeseburger and French fries. Roy tells her that's a good choice, and that he'll have the same.

"Ok, sir, time to tell me what's wrong, and what your dreams are about."

"Well, Riza, don't shoot me for telling you," he said jokingly. "Well, here it goes. Riza, my dreams, they've been about you. For the past couple weeks, you've been the only thing on my mind."

"Sir, you're not joking with me, and you?"

"No, Riza, I'm not. That was why I came in on time, and did my work. I was trying not to think of rejection. The rejection I think I'll face from you. Also, I offered you lunch, so I could do this. Riza, will you go out with me?"

Riza felt herself blush furiously. She never thought that Roy Mustang, Colonel in the military, stationed at Central Headquarters, would ask her out. She was so excited, and so happy, but had trouble with her reply.

"Roy, it's against military policy, but yes, I will go out with you. In fact, if truth be told, I've had a huge crush on you as well. I've just been too afraid to say anything, for fear of being laughed at."

"Riza, you know me better than that. I would never laugh at you. I'm glad you said yes, to letting me take you out. How about we have dinner, tonight, around 7:00?"

"I know, sir. It's just that, like you said you were afraid of me rejecting you, I was afraid of you rejecting me. It's just the way I am, Roy. As for dinner, 7:00 sounds great. You know my address, do you not?"

"Yes, Riza, I know your address."

The food arrives, and they start to eat, both happy that they are with the other. After eating, Roy leans forward, and kisses Hawkeye on the cheek. Hawkeye, a little surprised, kisses Roy back, and says "Sir, what if someone sees us?

"I don't care who sees us Riza, I love you. Oh, and while we are not in the office, it's 'Roy,' not 'Sir,'" Roy said, whispering into her ear.

"I'm fine with that, 'Roy,'" Riza whispered back.

"Maybe we should be going. We both have work to finish, and I don't want to miss our date tonight."

"I understand. Let's go."

On the way back to the office, Roy and Riza stare into each other's eyes. Riza leans over, and kisses Roy, right on the lips. Roy, being overjoyed, kisses her back. Finally, Roy starts the car, and they go back to the office, to finish their work, and prepare for that night's date.


	2. The First Date

**Disclaimer:** _I still do not own "Full Metal Alchemist" or any of it's characters portrayed in my story. Also, I still have no plan of making money from this story._

**Warning:** _The story is still clean, but in later chapters, it main contain lemons. For this purpose, I advise you to be careful while reading my story. Also, the offer still stands. If I catch you stealing my story, I'm going to steal your teeth. Deal?_

_**Authors Note:**_ _At this point in the story, Roy has asked Riza out. Riza said yes. Now, to see what happens before, and during, their date.

* * *

_

As they arrive at the office, they walk in together. Secretly, they want to hold each other's hand, but they know they would be too obvious. Being seen together, it would bring them trouble. They decided that they would tell everyone about them being together, but when the time was right. Not now, for it would just cause trouble. Roy walked into his office with a beaming smile on his face, and Havoc saw it.

"So, they're finally going out, are they?" He thought to himself. "It took them long enough, even if it means not being with Hawkeye, I have to be happy for them. Oh well, one day, I'll get a girl of my own."

Fury and Falman also noticed the Colonel's unusual behavior, and the smile he and Hawkeye both had. They turned to each other, and smiled. They knew what was going on. It seemed everyone who knew Roy Mustang and/or Riza Hawkeye knew they were dating. Roy and Riza, however, were unaware of this awareness.

They started doing paperwork like there was no tomorrow. Roy and Riza finished the work, and by 5:45, they were done. Riza told Roy she'd see him later, and went home. Roy, on the other hand, decided to walk around the office, for his old buddy. Finally, Roy found him. Maes Hughes, the man that Roy trusted with his life. Roy pulled Maes aside, and made sure no one was watching, before telling him about what happened.

"So, you and Hawkeye are dating now," Maes said casually. "It really took you guys long enough. Judging by the way people have been acting, I'd say all of your subordinates, which include, but is not limited to: Falman, Breda, Fury, Havoc, and Elric, know about this."

"Who do you say Elric?" Mustang replied. "And why do you think all of my men know about Hawkeye and me?"

"Well, Roy, let me be frank with you on this. Everyone saw how you were today. Happy, nice, and actually working, but also, you had a smile on your face the whole time. Miss Hawkeye, she also did her work swiftly, and had a smile on her face as well. I was wondering when you guys were going to admit your feelings to each other, but now I wonder when you're going to admit this new development."

"I see. Well, I do love her Maes, and she knows it. I have a dinner date to attend to in about an hour and ten minutes, so I must be off. Have to get ready, you know."

"I understand. Good luck Roy, and remember, make her happy."

"I will."

Mustang went home, and started to get ready for that night's date. He found a suit, and a tie, neither of which he had ever worn. He decided that those would work for tonight's date. He went to the bathroom, and took a shower. He almost took his skin off with the soap, because he was pressing so hard. He thought that he had to be absolutely perfect for this date.

Riza, on the other hand, was almost ready, but not relaxed at all. She fed Black Hayate his dinner, and told him about her feelings for Roy. Hayate listened attentively to Hawkeye. He could tell she found some reason for living. She even confessed one thing to Hayate. The most important thing she had ever told her loving companion. The thing she said was "The only reason I stay in the military, and the only reason I do not quit it, is because I have someone I must protect. That person, Hayate, is Roy Mustang." Hayate looked as if he had a smile on his face. He knew Riza and Mustang were destined to be, but, as a dog, he could nothing to help the two get closer together.

The time was 6:45, and Roy was becoming impatient. He got dressed, and got ready to pick up Riza. He got in his car, and it felt as if his heart were in his throat. He started the car, and drove to Riza's. Upon arrival, he was five minutes early. He decided to try and prepare for the date. In his mind, he went over what to say. Finally, he got the nerve. He walked up to Riza's doorstep, trying to be causal, but he tripped, and almost fell. Regaining his composure, he rang the doorbell.

Hawkeye walked out and looked stunning. Wearing a long, black dress, that stopped just above her ankles. She was wearing three inch heels, and surprisingly, it went well with her blonde hair. Her blonde hair, which Roy enjoyed seeing, was not up, but let loose. Her blue eyes, blonde hair, and clothing went together perfectly. As she walked out of her house, Roy offered her his arm. She gladly locked arms with his, and walked with him to the car. Roy opened the door for his female companion.

"Thank you, Roy," Riza said to Mustang.

"You're welcome," Roy said casually. "By the way, did you know you look absolutely stunning in that dress?"

"Oh Roy, I wore it just for you."

"Is that so?" He asked grinning.

"Well, if you think I look so good in this dress, imagine me in a miniskirt."

"I think you look better just how you are now, Riza."

"Why, thank you, Roy."

"It's not a problem. I have planned on where to go."

"And where would that be?"

"The most exotic restaurant in the city, Palms, that's where."

"I've never been there, but I've heard of it. Sounds like a good place to eat."

"It is. The food is the highest quality you can find around these parts. Shall we go?" Roy then kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I would love to," Riza said, and kissed him back.

On the drive to the restaurant, Roy couldn't help but think about Hawkeye. He kept looking over, amazed by her beauty. Roy couldn't figure our just what he had done to deserve this, but he was happy he did.

"I've noticed you looking over at me this whole ride, Roy. Is anything the matter?" Hawkeye asked.

"I was just distracted by your beauty. That's all." Roy blushed as he said this.

"Roy, you sure do know how to sweet talk a woman," Riza said, blushing as well.

"That's only when I talk to a sweet woman."

"Really now, is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Oh, by the way, we're here."

Roy parked the car in a VIP space, and his door was opened by a butler, as was Riza's. When Roy said they had good service, he wasn't kidding. Roy and Riza locked arms again, and Roy escorted Riza up to the lobby, where a waiter served him and Hawkeye immediately. They took their seats as a nice, quiet, table in the back. Roy kissed Riza's hand, and let her sit. She sat, and started looking at her menu.

"You know, the lobster here is quite good," Roy said.

"You know, lobster is expensive as it is, so I am sure it would cost a lot more here," Riza replied.

"Money is no object, and you are worth every penny."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you have graced me with your beauty, and I should repay you."

At that, Riza leaned forward, and kissed Roy. Roy, being as nervous as he was, kissed back, but was scared. He didn't want to mess things up with Riza on their first date. If all was to be known, this was Roy's first kiss. He may have flirted with many girls, but he had always blown them off. This was Roy's first date, first kiss, and first love. Many things were new for him, as well as for Hawkeye. This was her first kiss, date, and love as well. Riza joined the military at the age of 17, and before then, she had lived a secluded life. After joining the military, she decided it would be improper to start relations.

A waiter came five minutes later to take their orders. Roy and Riza both ordered the lobster, and waited patiently for their meals to arrive. Roy was making sure he didn't screw things up, no matter what he had to do. After about half an hour of idle chatter, two steamed lobsters showed up at the table, and Roy and Riza looked at the size of them. They both thought to themselves "How in the world am I going to finish this?" Roy started eating, and asked Riza about family, and home life. Riza had never been too open with things of this matter.

"Well, Roy, when I was twelve, my mom was taken as a hostage by a band of thugs. I have not seen her since that day. That is why I began my training with pistols. To protect myself, I must have skill with something. Marksmanship has been a natural talent of mine for many years."

"I see. It must have been hard growing up without your mom. How'd you take it?"

"Well, at first, I cried a lot, and refused to respect authority. I blamed society for what happened to my mom. I shouldn't have, but I did."

After about an hour of talking, and eating, Riza was tired, and Roy could tell. He offered to take her home, but she asked if she could go to his place. Roy, being the gentleman he is agreed to let her stay. He said he'd sleep on the couch, and that she could have the bed. Hawkeye said she didn't want to be a burden, and said they could share the bed. She said she wouldn't mind. At this, Roy was happy, and decided to go. He paid for their meal, which neither of them was able to eat even half of. Roy and Riza walked out to the car, having a good laugh. Little did they know, Breda, Falman, Fury, Havoc, and Hughes had been spying on them the whole night.

To be continued…


	3. The First Night Together

**Disclaimer:** _I still do own the "Full Metal Alchemist" characters, or story, although I'd love to. This story is entirely fictional, except for the characters, and again, I'm making no money from this story._

**Warning:** _The following chapter contains some romance, but not in the form of love-making. But, if you're afraid of kissing (You pansy), stay away from this story. Again, don't steal my story. Write your own, and get your own credit._

_**Authors note: **In this chapter, Roy and Riza will get a little romantic with each other. Nothing bad. Remember, this is the "Safe, clean" story, and I will have a sequel. In that sequel, the first two chapters will be the same, but the third will be entirely different. So, if you want to read that, it will be called "Roy and Riza, Together ForeverB" I'll be sure to Email you when it comes out. Email me and tell me you wish to be notified. My Email address is in my profile.

* * *

_

As they got in the car, and drove away, the rallying points set up by Maes, Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Falman proved to be quite useful to them. They didn't have any real blind spots. Until the time Roy pulled into his driveway, and exited the car, at least one of his subordinates could see him.

Roy and Riza walked into Roy's house. After they entered, Roy offered Riza something to drink. She said she'd like some strawberry milk, and so Roy made two glasses of it.

"Here you go," Roy said, offering Riza a glass of milk.

"Thank you," she replied. "Roy, do you want to go to bed?"

"Well, I am tired, and it seems you are too."

"Yes, I am."

"Do you want some pajamas? I have a pair that should fit you."

"Yes, please, that would be great."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Upon his return, Roy gave Riza a pair of pajamas. Riza went into the bathroom to change into them, while Roy went into his room to get ready for bed. When Riza returned, Roy was waiting for her. He kissed her on the cheek, and she kissed him back. Slowly, but sensually, he made his way to her lips. They kissed for about 5 minutes before the two climbed into bed. Roy and Riza slept side by side, with Roy's arm around Riza's waist. This was the relationship Hawkeye and Mustang both had always dreamed about. Finally, they had each other.

The next day, when going to the office, Roy and Riza both looked happier than ever. They often smiled to one another, and the office was actually an enjoyable place. Roy got more work than ever done, and Riza was not as hard on him. The both just thought of each other, and that gave them the strength to carry on. Roy let his men have pretty much total free will that day, so they talked about how happy they were that the two were together. They wondered if Mustang and Hawkeye ever planned on telling them about their relationship, or if they were going to hide it forever. They just decided to try to keep it a secret from everyone but themselves, because if the military found out, both would be dishonorably discharged, and shamed among the military.

"Lieutenant," Roy said calmly. "Would you like to take the rest of the day as a calm day, and discuss matters with the others?"

"Well, sir, I think it would be fair of us to tell them, although they probably already know."

"How could they know?"

"Well, sir, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is head of the investigations department, and he could easily have found out by now."

"Well, knowing Hughes, he'd keep it to himself, especially about me."

"Sir, you know Hughes would be more likely to tell them since it is about you, and me, and well, us."

"Maybe you're right. Should we tell them now, or later, or at all?"

"Well, I'm fine with now if you are, sir."

"Then let's go."

Roy and Riza walked into the hall. Roy went to the lounge where he saw each of his subordinates sitting, talking and laughing. Roy wondered what they were talking about, and so did Riza.

"Well, what's so funny?" Roy asked, clearing his throat afterwards. "Someone like me would think you men have work to do…Especially you, Hughes."

"Well, Roy," Hughes began. "I have been working, but I decided it was time for a break. Naturally, I came to the break room, and saw these fine men sitting here. We started a conversation, and we'd like to finish now, and go back to work. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir," said Warrant Officer Falman.

"You men, including you, Hughes, are relieved from your duties until further notice," Hawkeye said. "Colonel Mustang and I have important news to tell you."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Roy said. "I can take it from here if you want."

"That's fine with me, sir," Hawkeye replied.

"Well, Riza and I are dating," Roy said casually.

"We know," replied all of the men in the room.

Roy had a confused look on his face. He was wondering how all of them could have known they were going out. Riza was right when she thought Hughes had his information correct.

"I didn't tell them a thing, Roy," Hughes said.

"I didn't think you would, Hughes," Mustang replied.

At that point, everyone started talking about how they learned that the two were dating, and no one could hear anyone else talk. Roy, wanting to take control of the situation, snapped his fingers, and made a ball of fire in the middle of the room. Everyone feel silent.

"Here's what we're going to do," Roy said angrily. "One at a time, you are going to tell me how you learned of this. Falman, you tell me your side first."

"Well, sir, I saw you smiling yesterday, and you had a carefree expression. You didn't say anything, and you were humming to yourself. I never thought anything, or anyone could make you as happy as dating Lieutenant Hawkeye, so I assumed. That's how I learned, sir."

"I see. Thank you," Roy said to Falman. "Well, we know how Falman learned. Breda, you tell me your side now."

Breda said frantically, "Well, sir, the same story goes for me and Falman pretty much the same. You see, we were together, in our office, and the door was open. You walked by, and I saw about the same as Falman, and knowing your feelings for First Lieutenant Hawkeye, I thought it over for a while, and decided that was the only possible thing to have happened."

At this, Hawkeye started to smile. It seemed everyone in the office, save herself, knew that Roy loved her. She was quite pleased with Roy, and a little ashamed of herself. She knew that Roy always flirted with other girls, and thought that he never had serious feelings for anyone.

"Thank you Breda. Fury, you're up."

"Well, sir, I just learned about it now, from Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Hughes."

"I see. Well, Havoc, how'd you learn?"

"Sir, I've known you far too long to not know. When you're with someone, you tend to be easier on me, and the rest of us here in the office. Sir, if the truth be told, you're cockier when you have a date planned. Although I happen to know that Lieutenant Hawkeye has been your first date, I knew. I just know you too well, sir." Havoc had said this smoothly and easily, as if he has rehearsed it.

Roy blushed when Havoc had said his little bit about "Hawkeye has been your first date." He did this, because it was true, and he knew it. Only Havoc knew that until now. Riza felt a little bit calmer now, because she thought Roy had experience, and she didn't. It turns out, as she just learned, that neither of them had any dating experience. This pleased her, because she knew Roy and she were playing on the same level.

The time was 5:00, and Roy had a little work to finish. He planned on finishing by 6:00, and going home to cook dinner. Riza had other plans however. She was going to go home, make sure Hayate was fine, as she did every night, and take a shower. Then, after that, she'd probably get takeout.

As 6:00 came around, Roy had finished his work, as did Riza. On the way out of the office, Roy kissed Riza's cheek, and held the door open for her. They got to cars, and drove their separate ways. Tomorrow would be a new day, and they would see each other again. They knew it.

To be continued…


	4. Dreams, Never Let Them Go

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the series "Full Metal Alchemist." I am making no profit from my story._

**Warning: **_Well, actually, I have no warning except for "Don't read if you're afraid of kissing."_

_**Authors Note: **It seems, by accident, I used a plot method that was already in use by another member. Credit for this plot method goes to _Mr Scarface. _I did not use his method on purpose, nor did I profit from it. The method used can be seen in chapter one of this story. It was the way Roy asked Riza to lunch, and what they had for a meal. To see the story this came from, search the title _A Roy and Riza Story._ Again, the author was _Mr Scarface,_ who actually alerted me to my mistake.

* * *

_ Roy could not get a single wink of sleep that night. Little did he know, neither could Riza. Riza tossed and turned all night, and so did Roy. Riza, not be able to sleep, decided to call Roy. Roy answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Riza said this with surprise.

"Riza?" Roy replied.

"Roy, what are you doing awake? It's 11:00."

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I was just sitting here, tossing and turning."

"Well, actually, the same goes for me. I couldn't sleep at all."

"Do you know why?"

"Well, if truth be told, I was thinking of you."

"Are you serious? The reason I couldn't sleep was because I was thinking of you."

"Well, Roy, do you want to come over here for the night? Maybe we both can get some sleep. How does that sound?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting for you, honey."

Roy goes to Riza's house. When he arrived, she opened the door before he even had time to knock. As soon as she opened the door, Riza threw her arms around Roy, and kissed him deeply. Roy, shocked, but enjoying, kissed Riza back. Riza pulled Roy into the house, and offered him a seat on the couch. After he took his seat, Riza offered Roy a drink. Tomorrow being Saturday, Roy decided that he and Riza could stay up and talk, if she was ok with it. He told her anything was fine, and so she brought him a cup of coffee.

Roy brought up the stay-up-and-talk plan he had. Riza said she was fine with that. They started talking about the past, and pretty much anything. Both felt so special to be allowed in the others presence. They knew they would last as a couple. They shared a love so strong, nothing could come between them. Riza told Roy that she planned on seeing Edward and Alphonse Elric in their hometown the next day.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Roy asked Riza.

"I'd love it if you accompanied me there, if that's what you're asking," Riza replied. "I am sorry for the short notice Roy, but I just got my ticket today."

"It's no problem, Riza. I'd love to go. Besides, I haven't had the pleasure of teasing Edward in about two months. That's a little too long for me. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Well, Roy, I know you love to tease Edward. You know, it's just going to get him excited and angry."

"I know, but it's Ed. What's he going to do to me?"

"Roy, you'd be surprised with what that boy can do."

"I know. Edward has some amazing talents, and he could be a very good fighter when he puts his mind to it. I like to give that boy credit, although it never seems it. There's only one thing wrong with him."

"What's wrong with him, Roy?"

"His lack of respect for authority, and blindly rushing into whatever he feels is right. It'll get him killed one day."

"You're right, Roy. Well, I'm tired. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Sure. I'm tired as well."

Roy and Riza go to Riza's room, and get in bed. Roy feels safe when he is with Riza, and decides to get closer to her. At this point, she smiles, knowing nothing can get her when she is with Roy. Roy places his chin upon Riza's shoulder, and kisses her cheek. He then whispers in her ear "I love you," and falls asleep. Riza's smile widens, and she falls asleep too, with a hint of a tear of happiness in her eye.

Riza dreams about many things that night, including a honeymoon with Roy. Riza could not tell where they went, but it was somewhere nice. An island scene in her dream, where no one, save the couple, was anywhere to be seen, and there was a beautiful coast line, with an awesome beach. Looking into the horizon, you could see nothing but water. The scene was very peaceful, and Hawkeye and Mustang were both there. Not only were they visiting there, but they were actually living there. The house, it was enormous, and the couple was secluded, as they wished to be, from the world.

Inside the house, there were many precious items from when the two worked in the military. Awards for everything, including accuracy, speed, stealth, and others for Hawkeye, and valor, honor, and courage for Roy covered the walls. Many other items, such as pictures taken with high up men and women in the military were also on the walls. The couple had everything they needed, and more, just being together. In comparison to their beauty as a couple, the awards were nothing special at all.

In Riza's mind, she could see having Edward, Alphonse, and Winry, as well as many members from their group when they were in the military, joining them for a dinner that she prepared. She could imagine joking, and reminiscing about former military life with Breda, Falman, Fury, and Havoc, as well as Ed's current life in the military. Edward and Winry was a couple as well, or at least they were in Riza's dream. Alphonse, always being the most polite person you could meet, had no girlfriend, but he had his body. Also, Alphonse was happy seeing his brother happy. As long as Ed had Winry, and Roy had Riza, everything was fine, and could be nothing but fine.

The perfect harmony in Riza's dream seemed like it would last forever, but then, out of nowhere, a noise interrupts Riza's dream. That noise, as Riza discovered, was the alarm clock, and that dream, she discovered was only a dream. It could be nothing more than a dream, or a trick of the imagination, at least for now, because Roy and Riza were only boyfriend and girlfriend, although Riza was sure it would become more, one day.

She shuts her alarm clock off, and looks at Roy, who was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up, but he wanted to go with her to see Edward, Alphonse, and Winry. She decided that Roy could sleep more on the train. Riza woke up Roy with a kiss, and whispered to him, "Wake up honey. We'll miss the train if you don't."

At this, Roy was instantly awake. He heard the voice of his young lover call to him, and that was all he needed to get ready for the day. Roy jumped out of bed, and asked Hawkeye how long it would be before the train left.

"It will be about thirty-five to fourty minutes, Roy."

"Do you think I'd have time to go home, and take a quick shower before we leave?"

"Yes, I do believe you'd have time."

"Well then, Riza, I'll be back in twenty-five minutes."

"Ok, and then we can leave right for the train station."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Roy rushed home, and took a quick shower. He threw on some casual clothes, and prepared for a long train ride to the Rockbell's, where Edward and Alphonse Elric were staying. At the same time, Riza was already getting out of the shower, feeling rejuvenated, and ready for life. No sooner than she got dressed did she hear a knock on her door. She opened it to see none other than Roy Mustang, leaning on the rail that leads up the steps.

"You ready?" Roy asked Riza with a cheery voice.

"Yes, I am. Are you as well?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Well then, let's go."

Roy opened Hawkeye's door, and then his own. He climbed into his car, and drove to the train station. He got his ticket, and got on the train with Hawkeye. About five minutes after they boarded, the train left, heading to the location of both the Rockbells and Elrics.

Riza fell asleep, and laid her head on Roy's shoulder. Roy took this opportunity to rest his head on Riza's. He smelled her hair, and loved the scent. It was intriguing to him that a woman could smell so fresh, and so invigorating. He fell asleep leaned over on Hawkeye. They awoke to a very loud train whistle in their ears.

"Well, we must be here," Hawkeye stated.

"Yes, it seems that we are," Roy replied. "I remember the first time I was here. The night Edward and Alphonse performed 'Human transmutation.' What a horrid sight Edward was. His body was mangled, and he was missing both his right arm, and his left leg. Such memories bring back fondness and hate for such the life I lead."

"Roy, you should forget about the past."

"You should tell Edward the same thing. If you open his pocket watch, you'll understand what I mean. If you ever see inside it, tell me, please."

"Of course, I will, Roy."

"Thank you. Now, shall we depart?"

"Yes, for I am quite eager to see the group of three," Hawkeye said fondly.

"So am I," Roy agreed.

As they left heading towards the house of Pinako Rockbell, they took the time to enjoy the sights of the country-side. Riza loved how it was out here, with the many fields of grass, and groves of trees visible for miles. Soon, the house they were visiting came into view, and the two lovers quickened their pace. What they would find would surprise them.

To be continued…

* * *

_**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed this installment of my story. I plan to have the next one out 1-25-06. This installment was originally planned for the mentioned date, but I was ahead of schedule. Make sure to check back for updates._

-Zackislord (Zack Finley)


	5. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of "Full Metal Alchemist" and I never plan to. I wish I did, but I don't. Also, I make no money from this story, and do not purposefully take other people's ideas, techniques, traits, ect._

**Warning:**_ Well, no warnings really, except this one: Stealing my story is not a good idea. All it will bring you is pain, misery, and suffering. Now, take those words, and make them an acronym. _

_**Authors note: **This chapter will bring about a few new characters to my storyline, and it will help you get a better understanding of Roy and Riza. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it for you, my fans.

* * *

_They walked up smiling, and they expected everything to be fine around here. When they arrived, it was nothing like that at all. Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse were at each other's throats. Winry was able to do nothing but watch, and Mrs. Rockbell was ordering them to not fight. Edward and Alphonse almost never defied Pinako Rockbell. She was a scary and strong woman. As soon as Roy saw this, he got angry.

"Edward Elric! Stand down, now!" Roy yelled.

"Yes, sir," Edward said snarling.

"Alphonse, you stand down as well. Both of you stand at attention," Riza ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Alphonse said, while saluting Hawkeye.

"What brings you two out here?" Winry asked, and tried to add a smile.

"Your name is Mustang, is it not?" Pinako asked Roy.

"Yes, it is. We came here to-," Roy started

"I remember telling you to stay away from my house, "Dog of the military." If not for Mr. Armstrong, I would have you leave at this moment."

The "Mr. Armstrong" she referred to was none other than Alex Luis Armstrong, who carried the rank of major in the military. He had come around these parts once, and proved to be quite helpful to Mrs. Rockbell. Since that day, Mrs. Rockbell has not thought badly of all state alchemists.

"It's about time you two started going out," Edward said casually.

Roy had an astonished look on his face, and wondered how Edward knew. He thought back to what Maes said, and wondered how he knew Ed knew. Roy took Ed into the house, and had him explain how he found out, especially since he was out here in the country-side. Edward told him that he heard it through the lines. He also informed Mustang that he and Winry were a couple, too.

Riza took this time to talk to Winry, alone. She took this opportunity to speak to Winry, about pretty much anything. She was hoping to get closer to Winry, and tell her about Roy and herself being together, even though she was sure Ed had already told her. Winry informed Riza that she was coupled with Ed, and that Ed had asked her out. Riza had a surprised look on her face. She went over all the details of how Ed asked her out. Riza just listened, and smiled. Edward had asked Winry out almost the same way Roy asked her out. Really, the only difference was that Roy had done it at a fancy luncheon, and Ed had done it while having a picnic with Winry.

"Well, Ms. Hawkeye, I've answered all your questions. Do you mind answering a few of mine?" Winry asked Hawkeye.

"No, of course I don't mind. Ask anything," Hawkeye replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you and Roy aren't supposed to date, according to the rules of the military. But yet, you're dating anyway. Why's that?"

"That's a good question, and I am glad you asked. Roy has always been one to break rules, and we love each other. The military cannot restrict our love, and no matter what, Roy Mustang and I will love each other. We don't care what other people think, or who knows, as long as we're together."

"You have a good point there. But, if you're discovered, the military will have you discharged, won't they? Why not just quit?"

"Winry, you might not understand what I am about to tell you, but we'll just have to wait and see. The military, I would quit it, but there's someone I must protect. Obviously, I am referring to Roy Mustang. I'd give my life for that man, and I can't do that very well unless I am by his side. I don't fight for honor, dignity, pride, or anything like that. I fight for Roy, and I always will fight for Roy."

"You must really love him then, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, and I always will. In fact, I always have. He's the reason life is worth living, and he's the only reason I can justify taking my next breath. If not for Roy Mustang, you and I would most likely not be speaking today."

"Ed's the reason life around this place isn't boring all the time. He brought excitement to my life, but I can't imagine him not being there. It would hurt too much for him not to be here. Something I couldn't deal with. You know what I mean? I'd be making auto mail twenty-four hours a day, forever. I don't think I'd have any reason to live on. Maybe to help my grandma, but that's about it."

"You're a lucky girl, Winry. You have a family. A family that consists of more than you and your grandmother, and that family, it includes Alphonse.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Roy and Edward were talking about what's been going on in Central. That topic was dead in a matter of seconds. Edward moved on to how he asked Winry out, and started to tell Roy it was on a picnic, in the middle of a field, away from everything. Winry, who had a crush on Ed ever since he left for Central, said yes very quickly, yet shyly. Ed described how she was cute, especially when blushing.

Normally, Roy and Edward would never have a conversation anything like this. They'd almost always be at each others throat, and Roy would be taunting Edward. But finally, they had both found a subject they could agree on. Love is that subject. Roy and Edward both had someone they loved, someone they'd fight for, and someone they needed to be with. Roy and Ed respected each other on this subject, and it was a nice change. Roy had said nothing of Ed's height, and Ed had not said anything about Roy's personality. All was fine, and all was well. While talking about this subject, Edward called Roy by his name, not "Mustang" or "Colonel." He called him "Roy," and for once, they were like friends, not military personnel. While they were here, they were equals, they were the same.

Riza and Winry had gone everywhere. They had walked through the field where Ed had asked Winry out, and they had commented about how it was the perfect place, and about how Ed was so sweet to Winry. Riza told Winry how Roy asked her out, and about how he was sweet to her. They agreed they had found the perfect match for themselves, and about how they were happy, for once in their lives, to be with someone they loved.

While they were out, Edward and Roy came up with an idea. Why not cook dinner for their girlfriends? It could make a good impression, and then Roy and Ed would clean up after. It was decided. Edward and Roy were going to give the girls a night off. They were going to show they could be useful in the kitchen. And, most importantly, they were going to have fun doing it. Ed bet Roy he could cook a better meal. Roy and Edward had a ten dollar bet going on this meal.

Soon after the bet was made, Winry and Riza walked in. They went to start cooking, only to find Roy and Ed working in the kitchen already. Both Riza and Winry looked at each other, and smiled. They walked out, and Riza was sure to say "Have fun, boys," before leaving the kitchen.

Roy and Ed, even though being rivals in their meal cooking, were still quite courteous to each other. Ed asked Roy for a spatula, and Roy gladly handed it to Ed. Roy asked Ed for a stick of butter, and Ed grabbed it for him. For a contest, the two were getting along well. Too well, it seemed, when Pinako and Alphonse walked into the house.

Al had his hands full with bags. In the bags, there was food. Food, it seemed, came from a restaurant, and was meant for that night's dinner. Pinako walked into the kitchen, and stared at Roy and Ed. She then slowly backed into the other room, and told Al to leave them alone. After that, she said that it seemed Edward and Roy were cooking for everyone, and that they would just put the other food in the fridge.

Pinako, Alphonse, Riza, and Winry went into the dining room, and had idle conversation, while Roy and Ed cooked. As they cooked, Roy and Ed started to get tired, too. But, in the end, it was worth it. They had cooked a three course meal, and they were proud of themselves. They were ready to serve the meal.

To be continued...

* * *

**_Authors note:_**_ I'd love a review. I don't know, yet, how many chapters this story will contain. I'll keep it going until you guys find it no longer exciting, or that it has lost it's appeal. At that time, I'll start on a new story, the "Unsafe, unclean" version. The storyline will be the exact same for the first two chapters, but from there, it takes a completely different turn. I hope you enjoy both this story, and the other one, when it premiers. - Zack Finley "Zackislord"_


	6. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist" or any of the characters portrayed in my story. Also, sadly, I am making no money from this story._

**Warning: **_Warnings for chapters one up until chapter five apply here, as well as in all chapters of this story. _

_**Authors note: **If you liked any of the previous chapters in this story, you are almost definentally going to love this one. I have tried my hardest to add the creative touch, and this is my first fanfic, so go along with me on this one. Please, read and review.

* * *

_ Ed and Roy came out with the first course, which of course, were appetizers. They brought it on a huge platter, and the presentation of the meal was awesome. They received praise from everyone in the room, including Riza. Riza looked at Roy, trying to figure out where he had learned to cook so brilliantly. After the appetizers were eaten, Roy and Ed had a grin on their faces. They walked into the kitchen, and came out with the mail course.

Everyone had such a good time with dinner. Laughter had filled the air, and the adults had Champaign while Ed, Al, and Winry had soda. By the time the main course was over, and it was time for desserts, you'd think it was a miracle Roy could see straight. He had so much to drink, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was wobbling around. Ed and Winry thought it would be best if Roy just sat down, and let them get the desserts. For dessert, there was an assortment of ice cream, and fancy cookies. Winry thought that Edward and Roy had been to some sort of cooking school, because of the meal they prepared. Edward and Winry had served the deserts to Roy, Riza, Pinako, Al, and themselves, and had a nice, relaxing dinner.

After the food was eaten, everyone decided they should go to bed. But first, Edward had to clean up the mess he made.

"Why isn't Mustang going to help me with this mess?" Roy yelled out with anger.

"For a few reasons, Ed. The first being: He's a guest, and guests do not do work in this house. And also, he's drunk. He'd more likely make a mess than clean it up. Don't you agree?" Pinako replied calmly.

"I'll help you clean up, Ed," Winry said with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you sure? I don't really want to bother you," Ed replied.

"I'd love to help," bolted Winry.

Edward and Winry started to clean everything used in that night's meal. That meant almost everything had to be cleaned. The whole kitchen was used for the task of cooking. At the time they started cleaning, it was 10:00, but they didn't finish until 12:15. Being tired, as they were, they went to bed. Winry went to her room, after kissing Ed's cheek. Ed wished her sweet dreams, and went to the couch. Since Roy and Riza were in his room and in his bed no less, he had nowhere else to sleep. Al was already in the living room, sleeping wrapped up in a blanket near the corner of the room. After dinner, Al had taken off quite abruptly. He must have been tired. There he was, sleeping like a baby.

The following morning, Ed was woken up at 6:00, but Roy Mustang, saying that they must go back to Central. Ed realized he was given a one month leave of absence. His month, it seems, was up. Ed said he'd be ready in 45 minutes.

He went to go wake Winry up, and inform her he had to go back to Central. She got up, and told him she wanted to go, too. Ed said that Winry had to stay, and take care of Pinako. Winry went and asked her grandmother if she could go. Her grandma had said she had Den, and would be fine. Also, he grandmother had said she had to return in one week. At that, Winry was excited. Just being able to leave for a week was freedom. Winry started to pack.

Meanwhile, Edward was already packed, and was getting dressed. Roy and Riza, it seems, got up much earlier, for they were both already in military uniform, and you could tell that they were clean, as if they had already showered. The uniforms had no wrinkles, so they obviously were not slept in.

As the clock struck 6:45, Roy had called for Riza, Ed, Winry, and Al. They were all ready to depart. The walk to the train station was about 15 minutes, and from there, they got on a train straight to Central. While on the train, Winry went to sleep, and her head was on Ed's shoulder. Ed fell asleep, too, but his head was against the window. His arm was around Winry's waist, as if to protect her. Al was asleep as well, on the other side of the compartment.

Roy and Riza were both wide awake, but Roy had somewhat of a hangover. Riza and Roy were staring into each other's eyes. Just sitting there, saying nothing, but gazing into the depths of each others eyes.

Roy asked Riza if she was ready to go back. She said she was ready to go anywhere, as long as she was with Roy. Roy smiled at that, and kissed Riza on the forehead. Riza smiled, and kissed Roy's cheek. They were happy, and no one could stop that happiness.

Finally, the train arrived in Central. Ed, Winry, and Al were awoken by the loud whistle that alerted them to their arrival. Everyone got off the train, and got in one of two cars. Roy had called, while on the train, and arranged for a spare car to pick up both Elrics, and Winry. That spare car was driven by Jean Havoc, Roy's right hand man. Roy ordered Havoc to follow him. Of course, he did so. They arrived at Central, and Edward and Winry went on a walk, to find Winry a good hotel. Riza and Roy went to their office.

Finally, they had seen a very nice looking hotel. Ed walked in, and showed his pocket watch. The man instantly called for a bellhop, and gave Ed the key to the presidential suite. Ed took the key, and headed that way, behind the bellhop, who had taken all of Winry's bags on a big cart, and handled them with the utmost care. He had unloaded the bags carefully in the room "Ed" was staying. Really, Winry would be staying there, and Ed couldn't.

Ed lived in the military dorms, and he wasn't allowed to stay with Winry. The reason for this, it was so no one in the military would impregnate someone they were not married to. Obviously, Ed and Winry had no intention of doing anything like that, but rules like this one were not to be broken. Ed kissed Winry on the cheek, and said he had to go back to the office. He had paperwork to do, and had to see Mustang. He decided to see Mustang first.

Meanwhile, in Roy's office, Roy had a serious look on his face. He was once again staring at Hawkeye.

"Riza," he said calmly.

"Yes, Roy?" She replied.

Roy had gotten on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked her, and pulled out a little box.

"Yes, I will," said Riza, her eyes sparkling, and a smile spread across her face.

Just then, Ed walked in, without knocking or anything. All he saw was Roy slipping a ring onto Riza's finger. His eyes got big, and all he did was turn around, and walk out. Roy had seen Ed out of the corner of his eye, and knew what he had seen.

"Riza, Ed saw us," Roy said.

"So what? He knows we are in love. He won't mind," Riza replied.

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

* * *

_**Authors note: **__I hope you liked the latest turn in the story. I don't know if you did or not, so please, leave me a review telling me what you think. As you know, a wedding is in story for our love birds. Any suggestions? Comments? Anything? - Zack Finley "Zackislord"_


	7. Preparations: Part 1

**Disclaimer: **_I see no point in these, because I have never, and will never, own any characters of, or the series "Full Metal Alchemist" Also, I will never make money off of this story. I can only make fans._

**Warnings: **_Zero. Zip. Nada. None. Aren't I special? There's not even a cuss word in this story. I mean, we see worse on educational tv. Now that's bad. If I can write a story with no warnings, and even _Barney_, that stupid, retarded dinosaur is cussing._

_**Authors note: **Well, I know I left you guys hanging. I'm sick, and so I hadn't updated last night, when I could have. Sorry if I disappointed any of you, like Tracy. Tracy, my devoted fan. She loves my update speed, and reviews all my chapters. Tracy, that makes you my number two fan. my girlfriend is number one. Congratulations, Tracy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. - Zack Finley "Zackislord"

* * *

_Roy decides he should go see if Ed is worried or anything like that. When he walked out his office door, Ed was sitting there, blushing. Ed, being a little uncomfortable and embarrassed that he just walked in decided to make the first move.

"Look, sir, I'm sorry I walked in on you guys like that," Ed started to say.

"It's nothing Ed. Just forget about it," Mustang replied.

At this, Ed decided to see if Mustang had any assignments for him to do. Mustang told him he had two. The first assignment was to not tell anyone about what he had just seen. The second was to help him find people to organize a wedding. Mustang wanted everything to go perfect. Ed agreed to this, and went to go get Winry. Ed assumed that she'd know who would be a good wedding planner. As Ed left headquarters, he got a surprised from Maes Hughes.

"Ed, is it true?" Maes asked excitedly.

"Is what true?" Ed asked back, a little confused.

"Is there to be a wedding?"

"Maes, how do you know already? I found out less than five minutes ago, and I walked in on them."

"Roy called me already. He was excited that 'The woman I love is finally going to marry me,' so yes, I know, but we can't tell anyone else, can we?"

"Roy asked me not to tell anyone. I was just going off to see if I could find a good wedding planner."

"No need, Ed. I've already got that covered. As a colonel, I get priorities with things. I have the best wedding planner in Central already planning. Someone will be here in ten minutes to take Ms. Hawkeye to go get a dress, and Roy a suit."

"I see. Well then, I have no assignments, do I? I'll just go take the rest of the day off."

"You do that. Everything's covered."

At this, Ed left still planning on going to the hotel. He wanted to take Winry out to lunch, and talk a little while. Upon arriving, he finds Winry gone. He looks around the house for a little while, and finds only a note. He decides to read the note. "Ed, I called the front office, and had them tell me about some mechanical shops. I'll be back at around 1:15, I hope. Otherwise, I'll be searching the city. –Love, Winry" Great, Ed thought to himself. Well, I'll go try to find her, at least.

Ed walks out of the hotel, and tells them to give him all of the mechanical shops addresses that they gave to Winry. They happily did just that, and asked if Ed had any other requests. He said no, thanked the clerk, and went out the door. Ed searched all over for Winry, but Central is a big place. Finding her would be no easy task. Ed went to each of the shops in order, and surprisingly, found Winry at the third one on his list. She was staring at some auto-mail, and he put his hand on her shoulder. Surprised, Winry turned around to fight her supposed attacker. Ed ducked, and grabbed Winry's fist.

"No need to be surprised, honey," Ed said calmly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Winry replied.

"No problem. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great."

"After that, I can take you to buy supplies for auto-mail."

"Really! That would be wonderful."

As Ed walked with Winry out the door, he asked where she wanted to go. She said she had seen a little café, and that it looked really nice. Ed had known just where she was talking about. The only little café in all of Central, and Ed knew it was nice. Ed gladly took her there.

Upon arriving at the café, the waitress called for Ed. Ed had never been in this café before, but he had noticed the server. She was none other then Cheska, Maes Hughes's file restorer. She was often referred to as "Bookworm," which she didn't like, but she didn't really care.

"Hey Cheska, what are you doing here?" Ed asked her.

"Working," she replied happily.

"Why?" Winry just had to ask. "I thought you were working for Colonel Hughes, and he pays well. You should be set."

"I'm not doing it for money. I'm doing it for community service. I'm just trying to give back to the community," Cheska said with pride.

"Well then, mind serving me and Winry?" Ed asked her.

"No problem," she piped up.

She seated Ed and Winry in a smaller table in the back, with a luxurious window. Winry enjoyed the view, and so did Ed. Cheska came back ten minutes later asking them if they were ready to order. They both ordered their lunch time meals. Ed didn't order much. All he got was a cheeseburger with a side order of fries. Winry had two cheeseburgers, a small order of fries, and a salad. She absolutely loved her meal, and thanked Ed for taking her there.

After paying for the meal, and thanking Cheska for the great service, Edward and Winry walked to an auto-mail shop that had a great selection of supplies. Ed told her to get anything she needed, or wanted. Winry got everything she needed to keep her auto-mail in great condition. When Ed showed his pocket watch symbolizing him as a State Alchemist, the man told Ed that he didn't need all of that stuff, so it wasn't free. Ed showed the man his auto-mail arm, and leg. The man apologized, and gave Ed a few more supplies. Ed had explained that Winry was his mechanic, and girlfriend, so the man gave them no trouble.

Momentarily, back at headquarters, Roy and Riza were both picked up, and taken to get the proper uniform for their wedding. Somehow, Fuhrer King Bradely had found out about the military. He wasn't mad, or opposed to the wedding. He was only angry that Roy hadn't told him about the wedding himself. Roy was astonished that King Bradely was going to let them get married. He even went with Roy and Riza to see how they looked together, while in formal attire for a wedding.

"Sir, I didn't tell you because you know it isn't allowed for two military soldiers to have relations," Roy said.

"Roy, you know rules are meant to be broken. Life's no fun otherwise," the Fuhrer replied. "Besides, we can just say that rule applies only to regular military personnel. You, being a state alchemist, do not have to follow that rule."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Relax, Mustang. We're not in the office. We're friends here."

Roy continued looking at suits, trying to find which one he liked the most. As he searched, so did his fiancé, for a dress she wanted. Both had a coordinator, to help them pick out the perfect outfit for their wedding. Preparations were going underway, now, and no one was wasting time. The only thing that was not to be decided yet was the wedding date. Everything else, such as entertainment, outfits, customs, theme, it was all being decided. A team of three top-notch wedding planners were doing their best to pick a place.

"Mustang," said the Fuhrer.

"Yes?" Replied Mustang.

"How does a military wedding sound to you?"

"Sir, are you asking me if we want the military in formal clothes, spectating the wedding?"

"Well, as you know, in military weddings, everyone will be wearing white. The wedding will take place outdoors. You'll have everything perfect, and military protection. Everything would be perfect."

"Sir, it'd be an honor, but I need to ask Riza."

"Obviously, Ms. Hawkeye should be involved in the decision making."

Roy went to go find Riza, to tell her about the plan. He went to the dress section and found his fiancé, sitting there, staring at a dress she liked. He stood there a second, before he finally decided to say anything.

"Riza," Roy said.

"What is it, Roy?" She asked hesitantly.

"How does a military wedding sound to you?"

"But, we can't, can we?"

"Actually, we can. The Fuhrer has just offered us a military wedding, and he even told me that he was only angry we didn't tell him about the wedding. How he knows about it is above my head. But, we have been offered a military wedding, with a full regiment audience, and the protection of the military. Think about it Riza, we can invite anyone and everyone we want."

"Well, Roy, what do you want?"

"I want what you want."

"Then, let's do it. Let's have a military wedding."

Roy walked back slowly to the Fuhrer. He told him that Riza had agreed, and that they'd be honored to have a military wedding. The Fuhrer was very happy with their decision, and walked out to the car, with his secretary. They were heading back to get the date planned, and to inform everyone in Central about the wedding.

Roy, out of the corner of his eye, saw the tuxedo he wanted. He grabbed it, tried it on, and took it to the counter. He asked the clerk to keep that there, and told him he'd be back in fifteen minutes. At that, Roy went to go find Riza again. She had found the dress she wanted. Everyone at the wedding, save the preacher, was going to be wearing white. That was the way a military wedding worked. Completely formal, and if you had the slightest outfit mistake, you were thrown out. Roy and Riza walked back to the counter, and purchased their outfits.

They went back to Central headquarters just like they left. This meant being in separate cars, with a personal driver, and wedding advisor. Roy had talked to his advisor about Riza the whole twenty minute ride back to headquarters. Riza had talked to hers about Roy the whole ride. The love was quite obvious, and everyone could see it.

When they arrived back to headquarters, Roy was summoned by the Fuhrer. Roy went right away, thinking it was an assignment. When he got there, the Fuhrer said one thing: "December 23rd." Roy asked him what he meant by that, and the Fuhrer chuckled. Then he said "The day of your wedding, Mustang. It will be the 23rd of December." Roy thanked the Fuhrer, and asked if that was all. The Fuhrer had dismissed Mustang until further notice. Roy had been needing a break these past few days. Roy left a note on his desk, and asked Riza to come with him. He told her they would be leaving for a few days. Riza just nodded, and followed Roy.

* * *

_**Authors note: **Sorry if my leaving the story off here annoys any of you. I wanted to get the update up, so I made this my sopping point for the chapter. Don't worry. It's the weekend now, so my story will have more updates over the weekend. - Zack Finley "Zackislord"_


	8. Preparations: Part 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist," it's character', it's owners, or anything else. I do not own the song used in this chapter. The song title is "You and Me" by a band named _Lifehouse._ The lyrics are theirs, and theirs alone. I have borrowed the lyrics, and have not tampered with them at all. All rights reserved by _Lifehouse._ I am making no money from this story._

**Warnings: **_Again, none. Well, if you think that Havoc having to work is considered "Unethical treatment" or "Cruel and unusual punishment" then you should proceed with caution. Other than that, I have no warnings, except this. "Don't do drugs." They're bad for you._

_**Authors note: **This is the second part to the chapter "Preparations." Enjoy reading, and I hope you like what I have planned. My sickness has clouded my mind a little, but I tried to provide a good, solid plot line for you. Tell me what you think. - Zack Finley "Zackislord"

* * *

_Back in the office, Ed went looking for Roy. He was nowhere to be found. He saw a piece of paper on Roy's desk. He went to go see if it would lead him to Mustang. He started to read it, and this is what it said.

"Dear all of you, Riza and I are on a little trip. We'll be back in one week. That will be the 21st of December. While we are gone, Major Elric is in charge. You all need to listen to him, and his superiors, like you would listen to me. I hope this is understood. – Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang 'The Flame Alchemist'"

At this, Ed went to find everyone else. The first person he found was Hughes. After Hughes, he found Breda, then Fury, then Falman, and finally, Havoc. He took them all to Mustang's office, so that they could read the note as well. After they read the note, they started laughing. Ed asked them what was so funny.

"You, in charge. What was Mustang thinking, putting a shorty like you in charge?" Havoc started saying. He was laughing so hard, he was almost crying. Then, Ed hit him in the head with his auto-mail fist. Havoc stopped laughing immediately.

"Now then, Havoc, I am your commanding officer, and I always was your superior, so you really have no right to taunt me. In fact, I should have you punished, but I'm too nice," Ed replied.

"Sorry, Sir," Havoc saluted as best as he could when he said this.

Ed was finally going to see things done the way he wanted them done. He was going to see them done without Mustang. Ed had an evil look on his face. He looked as if he was going to have fun for the next week.

Ed mumbled, "While the cats are out of the way, the mice will play."

Ed started giving everyone commands. Commands of all kinds. Most of them were pointless to getting anything done in the office. One command he gave was to serve him lunch. Ed was going to work everyone to the bone this week.

Meanwhile, in a hidden area, where only Riza and Roy were, Roy was on one knee, singing to Riza. This is what he sang to her softly:

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive.

I can't keep up, and I can't back down.

I've been losing so much time.

'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,

With nothing to do, nothing to lose,

And it's you and me, and all of the people,

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.

All of things that I want to say just aren't coming out right.

I'm tripping on words.

You've got my head spinning.

I don't know where to go from here.

'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,

With nothing to do, nothing to prove,

And it's you and me, and all of the people,

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.

There's something about you now,

I can't quite figure out.

Everything she does is beautiful.

Everything she does is right.

'Cause it's you and me, with all of the people,

With nothing to do, nothing to lose,

And it's you and me, with all of the people,

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me,

And all of the people, with nothing to do,

Nothing to prove.

And it's you and me, and all of the people,

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive."

After Roy finished singing, Riza kissed him, and thanked him. She thought his singing was beautiful, and she felt special to have him sing to her. Roy gently kissed her back, on the forehead, and her cheek.

"You know," Roy said calmly. "That song isn't entirely true."

"How's that honey?" Riza asked.

"Well, it states, 'It's you and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose,' but that's not true. I have nothing to gain, and everything to lose. By the way, Riza, you are everything."

At that, Riza started to cry tears of happiness, knowing that the two were perfect for each other. Roy always thought, in his mind, that without Riza, he'd die. In all honesty, the same went for Riza. The two could never be separated without being depressed.

Back in the office, Winry had showed up, and was talking with Ed. Ed had given everyone a break. They were relieved to finally have a break, and all went out to lunch. Surprisingly, the office looked ok. Ed wanted to show everyone who was boss, and Havoc had sustained an injury while working. Ed had yelled at him for it, and told him to work harder after his break. Ed had seen how this people were while Mustang was here. They were disobedient, undisciplined, and too carefree. Ed was going to change that. He was going to make them respect him, and their other superiors.

Ed and Winry were talking about pretty much anything. The weather, people, mechanics, everything. They were quite bored, and had nowhere to go. Being in charge, Ed wasn't going to give the men a break by leaving. The next few days were going to be tough for Mustang's subordinates.

The next day, Fuhrer Bradley had called for all available men to help get the wedding ready. This meant that Fury, Havoc, Hughes, Breda, Falman, and even Elric would be working to get everything set up. They unloaded tables, and put them where they needed to go, and they got chairs, and put them with the tables. Each of the tables had a tablecloth, and the whole wedding was themed.

It was to be a Christmas-like setting, since the wedding took place two days before Christmas. There was going to be a party after the wedding, and people of all ages were allowed. The ceremony, however, was only for military personnel, and guests of Mustang's and Hawkeye's. Invitations had been sent, clothes had been prepared, and entertainment was getting a feel for the area. A local military band had been called in, to play music for after the ceremony. The wedding was going to prove to be a good show. Of course, security was going to be tight, so no one could hurt Mustang or Hawkeye, the couple-to-be.

Mustang showed up a day ahead of schedule with his fiancé. They arrived on the 22nd, and looked around. The whole arena in the back of Central Headquarters was turned into a festival ground. Tables and chairs matched perfectly, and there was eloquence to be seen everywhere. Mustang and Hawkeye looked around, with big eyes, at what was to be expected. It looked as if there was to be about fifteen hundred guests from the looks of it. The ocean of tables was proof of that.

Mustang could imagine paying for the wedding. It would be hundreds of thousands of dollars. He was glad it was a military wedding, because it meant the state would be charged, instead of him. He had nothing to worry about, except not choking up when slipping the ring on Hawkeye's finger. He had quite a ring in store for her, but she didn't know it, of course.

After about half an hour, Mustang took Hawkeye, and walked into the office. In fact, Roy carried her, as if he was going to carry her over the threshold. He was careful to not bump her head into the wall, as he entered the office, he saw a bottle oh Champaign on his desk. Next to it was a note. He read it, and it said:

"Dear Roy, this is a little early gift. Have fun tonight. Since we can't give you a bachelor party (stupid military customs), this is how we decided to pay you off. –Sincerely, Hughes"

Mustang took the bottle, and looked at the vintage. This bottle was from the mid 1500's. That was about four hundred fifty years of aging for this bottle. Roy knew it had to be expensive. He looked to Riza.

"Riza, shall we have this now, or later?" He asked her softly.

"Well, the sooner, the better. We don't want to have hangovers tomorrow at the ceremony," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Then we shall drink now."

Roy pulled two wine glasses out from a drawer in his desk. He poured a glass of the Champaign for himself, and for Riza. He handed her a glass of the drink, then raised his own.

"To an everlasting life, and to everlasting love with the woman of my dreams, Riza," Roy exclaimed.

"To a long life worth living with the perfect man, Roy," Riza said.

"Cheers," they said at the same time, as they tapped the glasses into each other.

Then, they drank. The Champaign had a nice, sweet, flavor, that both of them enjoyed. It wasn't too crisp either, and carried a soft, gentle flavor, but was quite powerful at the same time. They loved the drink, and they loved each other. Tomorrow was a day special for them, and only them. It was their day, their day to be together, and that would allow them to be together, forever. Nothing was going to ruin their relationship, or their love for one another.

Both of them went home happy that night, ready for what was to come tomorrow. Roy's dream was coming true, just the way he had always wished for, and Riza's wish was coming true, just the way she had always dreamed it would. The next day was going to be special, and they knew it.

* * *

**_Authors note: _**_The next chapter will contain something. I think you know what it is. Also, I hope you enjoy a good twist, becuse the story may contain one. Or, is the twist that there is no twist? Maybe. Have fun reading. I should have the next chapter up tonight, or early tomorrow. I'll update as soon as possible. - Zack Finley "Zackislord"_


	9. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist," nor do I own any characters stated within this story. I'm not responsible for any seizures, diseases, ect. that you, the reader, may get during the reading of my story. Also, I am making no money from this story, from either the reader, nor anyone else._

**Warning: **_The twist caused in the next chapter of this story may cause you to die. Also, this chapter's length (Short.) may cause you to develop heart problems. _

_**Author's Note: **Sorry this update took so long. I've been sick, and completely lost the will to write at all. I'll try to have an update again soon, and I daresay, the chapter will definentally be longer. This one came out to about 900 words. The rest of my chapters are all 1800-2200 words (Not including Disclaimer, Warning, and Author note). I'd love to see reviews on this chapter, though it's short.

* * *

_Everything else that night was a daze. Neither Roy, nor Riza remembered what happened from when they drank, but they had no hangover. Riza had woken up in Roy's office chair, with the sun in her eyes, and Roy had woken up on the couch. Both were still in their military uniform, so they didn't think anything happened the previous night.

Roy and Riza had both decided it would be best to go home, and prepare for the wedding they were having that day. As they prepared for the wedding, Roy was more nervous, as was Riza. Both were afraid of messing up today, for the wedding was to be in front of the entire military.

As Roy dressed up, he couldn't stop shaking. He knew why he was shaking, and didn't know how to stop, so he tried to ignore it. Roy had never been this scared before. Not even in the Ishbal Massacre. Fear was not something Roy Mustang experienced…ever. It was so new to him. Finally, he finished getting ready, and Havoc picked him up in front of his house.

As Havoc drove, he kept glancing back, to see Roy staring out the window. Finally, Havoc decided to see if everything was alright.

"Roy," Havoc said. "Are you alright? You seem distant."

"Yes, Jean, I'm fine," Roy replied briskly. "Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Are you sure, sir? If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

"No, I'll be fine."

That was the whole conversation the two shared. Finally, they arrived at the grounds. Jean got out of the car, and opened Roy's door, like he always did. As Roy got out, Jean saw his eyes. They held the look of fear. Jean was to be a groomsman in the ceremony. Maes was the best man. Edward Elric, as well as Vato Falman were to be groomsmen, like Jean.

At the same time, Riza arrived. In her outfit, Riza was looking even more beautiful than usual. She was driven by Gracia, who was to be one of her bridesmaids, as well as Cheska, and Winry. The flower girl was to be Elysia. Everything was decided. Riza walked off, with her father, to the dressing room.

About 45 minutes later, Riza kept getting nervous, and staring out, to see if everyone was waiting. Roy stayed "calm" in his dressing room. He was staring into his mirror, trying to remember to say "I do." He was afraid of forgetting what to say or even worse, kissing Riza after hearing "You may now kiss the bride."

Finally, Maes came in, and told Roy it was time. Roy rose slowly, and said one sentence to Maes. The sentence was: "I wish alchemy could help me here." Just then, Maes gave him a reassuring smile, and started to escort him to the stage.

At the same time, Riza's father escorted Riza to the aisle, where they were to walk up to Roy. Roy stared, looking into the thousands of people that were there, to see him get married to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Roy felt overwhelmed. All he could do was stare. Just then, the music started playing, and Riza was being escorted up the aisle, following the flower girl to the stage.

Riza now realized why her father was escorting her. The reason why the father always escorts the daughter up the aisle. If not for him, Riza would have collapsed at the fear she was facing this very moment. Riza continued to walk up the aisle, with her father. Finally, they reached the end of the aisle.

The priest began to recite the Bindings of Matrimony. Both Roy and Riza were shaking, uncontrollably, in the knees. Finally, they said their "I do's" and slipped the marriage ring onto each other's finger. They began to kiss, and stayed kissing for what seemed like an hour. Everyone began to applaud. Roy and Riza spent what seemed like an hour kissing. Finally, the after-wedding ceremony began.

Roy and Riza grabbed their cake, and sat at their special table, in the middle of everything. Everyone congratulated them, and had a blast. Good music, fun games, great food. It was all perfect. Roy and Riza were the perfect couple, having the perfect day, in their perfect lives. Everything was well. But, would everything stay perfect for long?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I'll try to have the next chapter up in one to two days time. I'm still sick, but thought you guys were more important than this sickness, or my health. I missed about three weeks of school in the last month. Not fun. Strep Throat, and the Flu. Bad combo. See you soon._

_- Zack Finley  
Zackislord _


	10. The Approach

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist," or any character portrayed in my story. All rights are reserved by those who do._

**Warning: **_Standard warning. Nothing new._

_**Author's Note: **This chapter is interesting, and you'll like the next chapter as well. I've decided, for those who think the story should end after the next chapter, that's up to you. I'm writing a sequal. The name will be "AfterShock" It will be a continuation to this story. I do hope you will all read it. It tells about life, after the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_Three shots, out of nowhere. Fired straight into the air, with a loud bang. Almost like that of fireworks, were heard by all. Everyone ducked, and four bodyguards ran to protect Roy and Riza, who ducked under their table. A loud voice came out, over a loudspeaker, it seemed. The voice was very clear.

"Men and women of the military, we have taken over Central. Everyone, remain clam, and listen to our demands, and everything will be fine. If you want to live, then you will do everything we say, without question. We have the Fuhrer held hostage, so deal with this smartly. If not, the precious lead of your country is a goner. For now, send in General Hakuro. He is to take our list of demands. He shall be unarmed when he walks in, or both will die. General Hakuro, you have 15 minutes to unarm yourself, and come to the Fuhrer's office."

Everyone was in panic, but trying to remain calm. The Fuhrer's life depended on it. General Hakuro had a worried look on his face, but decided he should do what he must, to see the Fuhrer safe. He started walking to the building, where he was stripped of his weapons, and pushed into the building. Snipers were visible on the roof, and all around. Hiding. Waiting. Roy and Riza stared into each other's eyes, and Roy's mind was cloudy.

"Riza, you know I love you. I feel I have a duty, as a State Alchemist…No, as a human, to protect the leader of this country. I must see that he is safe, but I cannot leave your side-"said Roy, where he was cut off.

"-Go. I'll be fine. I have bodyguards here. You can take the direct route to the Fuhrer's office, while the bodyguards and I make our way through the back. We'll take Falman, Breda, Fury, and Havoc. We won't lose. Make sure you stay safe. Both of us can make it out alive, and with the Fuhrer," Riza replied, hurriedly. "The Fuhrer is more important than either of us. Remember, we swore to protect him, when we signed up for the service. So now, it's time we help him, like he helped us. He let us get married. We owe him a favor."

"You're right. So, I'll go for a head-on approach, and attack Central's captors. You head for the back, and pull through, going straight. We'll meet up at the Fuhrer's office, and attack the opponent's head-on, together. I'll take Elric. You take Breda, Falman, Fury, and Havoc. Take Armstrong as well. You'll need some alchemic powers, and he packs a punch. Remember, him and I went through Ishbal together. He'll protect you as well. As for the bodyguards, we'll have them try to do crowd control. If things are too panicked, who knows what will happen to the Fuhrer? Also, be careful for snipers on the roofs. Tell the men I expect to see all of them, alive, at the Fuhrer's office when I get there."

"It will be done. Just make sure you come out of this alive, Roy. If not, I don't know what I'll do. This situation is nothing of the magnitude of Ishbal."

"I know it isn't, but the stakes are much higher. The Fuhrer's life, our lives, the lives of our friends, and families. There's a lot at stake here, so we mustn't blow it. Got that, honey?"

"Yes babe, I do. Let's fall out."

"I'll see you at the Fuhrer's office."

After that, they kissed. Riza ran out from under the table, informing the bodyguards of their task, and looking for the men she was to take with her. Roy pulled on his gloves, and came out from under the table. He spotted Elric, and called for him to come, and alerted him to the plan.

General Hakuro was already at the Fuhrer's office, 10 minutes later. He saw about one hundred-fifty soldiers on the way to the Fuhrer's office. That was just going that way. He knew that there had to be security at the back of the building, and was worried about the Fuhrer.

Roy walked up, and started talking to the security personnel at the front of the building. He asked things like "What's going on with all of this?" and "How can you assure I won't be killed if everything goes how you want it to?" All the snipers had their guns pointed at him, worried about what he was planning, when all of a sudden; they got hit in the face by something big.

Edward had used alchemy to fire cannons at them. The security that Roy was talking to started to pull their guns, when Roy snapped, and burned them. He kicked both of them, and said "Too slow."

Edward walked in right after Roy, into the depths of the halls of Central. It seemed, to both Roy and Ed, that no guards inside had been alerted. They kept their guard up. Ed used alchemy, and transmuted a spear. When the two came to an intersecting hallway, Ed threw the spear. It looks as if they had been wrong, because as soon as the spear went into the hallway, it was destroyed, by all the bullets that hit it.

"Hmm, seems they were alerted. Wouldn't you say so, Elric?" Asked Roy.

"Yeah, but how should we stop them?" Edward Replied.

"You underestimate my flame alchemy, Full Metal."

At that moment, Roy snapped, and sent flames around the corner of the wall. He heard three guns fall to the ground. He snapped again, and this time, flames went around the other side of the wall. He heard three more guns drop to the ground. They walked around the corner, to see six bodies.

"They're not dead. I only knocked them out for a little while. So we better take their guns. I doubt they'll be able to move, from the burns, but still, best to stay on the safe side," Roy told Edward.

Ed then transmuted the guns into little blocks of metal. They couldn't be used for anything now. They continued on. Every hall they went through, more and more enemies were spotted. Roy wasn't hesitant with attacking. It was him, or them, and he knew that. He wasn't going to let them kill him. He had to see Riza again, and that gave him the power to fight.

Armstrong was using his alchemy to subdue the enemy, and Riza was disabling them with her guns. Havoc, who happened to feel like his mission was to protect Riza, often stayed close to her. Breda, Falman, and Fury were just doing their best to hit an enemy, and keep up. Both groups moved on, towards the Fuhrer's office.

After about 45 minutes, and intense fighting, both parties made it to the Fuhrer's office. Roy had a limp, because he was hit from a ricochet bullet. Edward had a swollen cheek, because someone who was unarmed managed to punch him. Fury's hand was bleeding, because someone shot him in the hand. Havoc had a bruise, from being tripped by a downed enemy. Falman, Armstrong, and Breda came out perfectly fine. Roy and Riza kissed, as soon as they saw each other.

"I'm glad, baby, that you made it hear alive. Thank you so much for not dying on me!" Roy exclaimed. "But now, we don't know what's behind that door. We don't know who, or anything. We need to handle this with finesse."

"We could just storm the place, and go with the 'shoot them before they shoot you' method of combat. Of course, Colonel, that is your decision," Havoc said.

"Well, Mustang, I can charge in and build a wall around the Fuhrer using alchemy. It would hold off all bullets, and protect the Fuhrer. We just have to hope no one, save General Hakuro is there next to him," Edward enthusiastically said.

"Well, sir, I like both methods. I think combining them would work well. Of course, we'll be relying on your power most of all, seeing as how you can torch them all. We'd just be backup for you, sir," Fury let out.

"I like that idea, Fury. It seems like it would work. Here's what we're doing. Edward, you run in, and put up a barrier around the Fuhrer, and General Hakuro, if he's next to him. Hawkeye, and Armstrong, you two make sure no one is near the Fuhrer when Ed puts the barrier up. And then I, along with the rest of you, will attack all enemies in the room. Fury, you'll stay out here. You're in no condition to fight, with your hand like that. To all of you, good luck. If we shall not survive this, I'm glad we all died with honor, and as a team, here today. Good luck. Fall out!" Mustang shouted.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Okay, it was a little short, but it was originally 2600 words, and I saw how I could break it to two chapters. So, I did, not thinking I'd get both done tonight. But, I did. So yeah, I'm giving you two chapters at once. I hope you're happy. Enjoy, and read my sequal, premiering soon. - Zack Finley "Zackislord"_


	11. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist," or any characters protrayed in my story. I'm making no money from this story, though if I was, I'd be rich. _

**Warning: **_Again, none. I really don't know why I write these. Looks professional, I guess._

_**Author's Note: **This is the final chapter of this story. To see more of it, read my next story, the sequal, "AfterShock" It will be a continuation of this, for those who thouroughly enjoy my story (Linda, Tracy, ect). Have fun reading. - Zack

* * *

_On his fingers, Edward counted out to three. Just then, they kicked down the door, and ran in. Surprisingly, there were no enemies in the room. General Hakuro and the Fuhrer both smiled. They hadn't been in danger at all this whole time.

"Fury," Roy said. "It's all clear. Come in."

Fury walked in. Everyone stared at the Fuhrer, and the General. The Fuhrer slowly stood up, and walked towards the group. He closed the door, and locked it. He walked back to his desk, and motioned for everyone to come forward. They started to walk forward, when the Fuhrer ordered them to stop.

"Sir, I'm confused," Roy said, with a puzzled tone. "How is it you're perfectly safe when they threatened us with your safety? That was why we came in the first place; to protect you. But yet, you seem perfectly fine."

"Mustang, and his little merry band of soldiers. I'm glad this has come. You came to save me. As expected. Now, perish!" Yelled the Fuhrer.

"Fuhrer!" Roy exclaimed, even more puzzled.

General Hakuro pushed a button, and bars slammed down over the door. They were all locked in. General Hakuro pulled out a gun, and the Fuhrer drew his sword. He charged directly at Mustang, who snapped, and hesitantly attacked the Fuhrer. Armstrong saw Hakuro trying to sneak away, and fired a projectile at him. He got hit in the back, and fell over, dead.

"I told him he was a fool to stay," said the Fuhrer. "But you all will die by my hand."

Riza ran behind the Fuhrer's desk, for cover, and started firing rounds into him. Roy was dodging the Fuhrer's attacks, and trying to attack, but had no time. Edward was using alchemy, trying to trip the Fuhrer, to give Roy an advantage. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fury just ran over, and started firing (With the exception of Fury) bullets into the Fuhrer's back. He didn't seem to feel it, and every time a bullet pierced his skin, it just regenerated.

The Fuhrer charged at Roy, who got slashed by the sword. It cut his left arm. Riza fired a bullet into the Fuhrer's head. The Fuhrer turned and said "Play time's over, missy," and then charged at Riza. She continued to fire shots into his head, when a blaze came from behind, and burned the Fuhrer. He fell over, and then got back up. Everyone stopped firing, in fear of hitting Roy.

At that moment, Edward transmuted his auto mail into a sword, and lashed at the Fuhrer, when he didn't expect it. The Fuhrer went for Ed now, who was dodging all of the Fuhrer's attacks quite easily. Roy again attacked the Fuhrer.

"Come on Roy. You know you shouldn't anger me," the Fuhrer said angrily. Again, he charged at Riza. Riza tried to back up, but the Fuhrer cut her cheek. She fell over, bleeding quite badly. She reached for her cheek, and a thin gash of red was on her hand. Armstrong saw this, and looked at Roy, who nodded. They decided to use a technique they used during the Ishbal Massacre. They told Ed to go put up a barrier around everyone, including himself, and he went to do so. The Fuhrer lashed at Riza again, and cut her side. Roy began to attack the Fuhrer with his flames.

"I've had enough of your toying, Colonel," the Fuhrer said. "Here I come!"

Armstrong punched a block, just as Ed got a stone wall around himself, and left Roy, Armstrong, and the Fuhrer to a fight. Roy used his flames, which split the towering ballistic into many smaller ones. They stuck to the Fuhrer. He went after Armstrong now, and Roy snapped, burning the Fuhrer once more.

As Armstrong backed up, he tripped. The Fuhrer lunged on top of him. He raised his sword, and was ready to strike it down, when Roy grabbed the Fuhrer's arm, with both hands. The Fuhrer was thrown off guard, and Armstrong punched him in the face. The Fuhrer threw up some red stone material. Roy realized what it was immediately. Part of the Fuhrer's life source. Roy engulfed the Fuhrer in flames. He melted, and threw up more stone material.

He went at Mustang, who ducked, and dodged his first strike with the sword. The Fuhrer caught him with the second and third strikes though. One went through Roy's shoulder, and the other through his lower stomach. Roy fell over, and Armstrong punched the Fuhrer.

Three shots were fired. Roy looked over to see Riza, standing, with her gun pointed at the Fuhrer. Edward jumped, and struck the Fuhrer with his sword, making him lose the rest of his red stone material. Roy had everyone backup, and burned the Fuhrer four times, before he shriveled up, and died. Roy saw everyone, alive. He smiled to see that everyone was alright.

He hugged Riza, and then both fell over. From the blood-loss, both had gone unconscious. They passed out, hugging. Together forever, they'd never be separated. Edward and everyone, save Armstrong, who was to watch over Roy and Riza, ran to get nurses.

Roy and Riza were in the hospital, fifteen minutes later. Both bandaged, and bruised, they were alive. Fury stood next to them, with a cast on his hand, where he was shot. Havoc had crutches, for his bruised leg (He just wanted to hit on the nurse). Breda, and Falman, who received not a single scratch, stood next to Mustang and Hawkeye, smiling at them. Armstrong was crying, because he witnessed them awake, after thinking they had died. Ed was holding an ice pack on his cheek, but gave the Colonel a thumbs-up.

Two nurses came in, and told Roy and Riza both, not to move. They could exasperate their injuries, and hurt themselves more. After days went by, and everyone stayed with Roy and Riza, as much as they could, life was not normal in the outside world. Everyone found out about the Fuhrer, being a homunculus. Everyone found out about how the Fuhrer was corrupting the military, and about Hakuro's involvement.

Roy and Riza were released from the hospital, and hurried home, to their home. While in the hospital, everything had been moved into Roy's place, since it was larger, and more exquisite. Also, Roy's house was passed down through his family. Riza's, on the other hand, wasn't.

Soon, life would be back to normal in Central. A new Fuhrer, a new reform, a new life. Everything would be renewed. Everything. Roy and Riza couldn't wait.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Review please, with your final thoughts of my story. Tell me what you didn't like, and I'll try to make it better in my sequal. Shamelessly plugging my sequal It will be all about Roy, Riza, the military, the state, and everything, after someone else gets power. It will focus on all the main characters, but pretty much everyone's getting a promotion. Enjoy "AfterShock"_


End file.
